Unknown Birthday
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: It's not today, fellas. Seriously, it's not. You have to read and guess


Just a little clue: IT'S NOT TODAY! Seriously, it's not! The clue is in the fic ^^ You have to read carefully and guess. Enjoy and Review, please ^^

Repeat: **IT'S NOT TODAY!**

**TMNT is not mine... unfortunately**

**

* * *

**

**UNKNOWN BIRTHDAY**

**Operation:** Birthday.

**Official date:** _Unknown. _

**Mission:** Discover the specific day of Who's birth.

"Er… Mikey? Who are you talking to?" Don asked giving a puzzled gaze to his little brother who was hid behind the couch with a little recorder on his hand.

"I'm recording the mission's log, duh!" Mikey said covering the little device.

"Mission?" Don asked again.

"Before you ask another question: do you know when is Who's birthday?" Mikey asked back.

"Sure, it's… eh… I think is… give me a sec" Don tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"That's right, my genius brother. Even _you_ don't know when it is!" Mikey said.

"Ok, you have a point but still… I don't know why you're so interested of knowing it. She has the right of keeping some of her private life like that… PRIVATE!" Don said.

"First of all: She's a friend of us; second: I can't believe you're not interested of knowing your friend's birthday!" Mikey replied.

"Maybe she has her own reasons, haven't you thought of that?" Don crossed his arm with a serious expression on his face.

"But… birthdays are…" Mikey insisted but Don interrupted him.

"Important, I know. Listen Mikey, we all know you love celebrating parties, birthdays, holidays, etc… but there's not harm on missing that one. So, don't sweat it, ok?" Don stated.

"Hmmph, still… I won't surrender!" Mikey said with determination.

"I give, do whatever you want" Don rolled his eyes and went to his lab.

"Ehem… now… what was I saying? Oh, right! **Mission:** Discover the specific day of Who's birth. Now… where should I start searching?" Mikey recorded.

"Searching what?" A dark voice asked.

"AHHH! Raph! Don't scare me like that!" Mikey said.

"Whatevah… what cha doin' this time?" Raph asked.

"I'm trying to investigate when is Who's birthday" Mikey answered.

"Yer losing yer time. no one knows when it is… and I don't think she's gonna tell ya" Raph said.

"That's why I'm investigating!" Mikey rolled eyes.

"Like I said… yer wasting yer time" Raph shrugged.

"If you're not gonna help me, Raph… please, leave me alone!" Mikey said angrily.

"I'm just gonna say it one last time: Yer wasting yer time" Raph ended leaving Mikey and making his way to the kitchen.

"Hmm… maybe in her laptop…" Mikey thought. He found the white laptop on the living room table; the orange masked ninja moved the mouse but the machine had been blocked.

"Now… what's the code?" Mikey said to himself and typed "TMNT" without succeed.

"Aww shell … hmmm… favorite animal?" Mikey tried again typing "cat" instead… but nothing happened.

"Nothing? Shell… her nickname?" Mikey typed "Who". Still no positive answer.

"Grrr… maybe…" Mikey was about to try again but then…

"What do you think you're doing there?"

"AHHH! Leo!" Mikey jumped back in surprise.

"You know she could have your head if she knows you're playing with her laptop, right?" Leo said in a serious tone.

"I'm not playing with it! I'm trying to investigate when her birthday is!" Mikey explained.

"Is that it? You could have asked her instead" Leo laughed.

"She won't tell me" Mikey sighed.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked.

"Raph and Don told me…" Mikey answered.

"And you had to believe them? Mikey, they hadn't asked her either! That's why they say she won't tell" Leo explained.

"Really?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide opened in surprise.

"Yep, just go and ask her. I'm sure she'll tell you" Leo said with a smirk.

"Ok, thanks Leo" Mikey said and left the room.

"Good luck!" Leo said. Behind the blue masked ninja, Raph and Don stood with their arms crossed against their chest.

"You know that's not true, right? I mean, no one… not even Splinter knows that!" Don said.

"Not even you" Raph continued.

"Oh really?" Leo said with a smug smirk on his face.

"You know it? You know when it is?" Don asked insistently.

"Mmm… maybe… maybe not" Leo moved his head from side to side.

"C'mon Leo! Tell us, please!" Don pleaded.

"Why don't you join Mikey on his "investigation" instead?" Leo chuckled.

"Hmm… 'cause is easier to ask ya instead?" Raph said.

"Go join Mikey if you want information" Leo said and made his way to the dojo.

"Aww… I get it. Ya don't know it!" Raph teased Leo.

"Think whatever you want, Raph. You won't get any info from me… now; if you excuse me…" Leo said and disappeared into the dojo.

"Hmmph… guess I'll have to join da knucklehead after all. HEY MIKEY, I'LL GO WITH YA!" Raph yelled.

"COOL! CAN WE USE YOUR BIKE?" Mikey yelled back.

"FERGET IT!" Raph answered and left the room. Don wasn't satisfied with Leo's answer; he was hiding something and now Don was going to find out.

"Spit it out, Leo. You don't know when her birthday is, do you?" Don said as he entered into the dojo; Leo was in his meditating pose.

"Nope" Leo said

"And you're not curious?" Don insisted.

"Nope" Leo answered.

"Hmmm… now that's weird, I thought you were interested 'cause she's your friend and…" Don said but Leo interrupted him.

"She's your friend too and you're not curious either, right?" Leo asked.

"Well, no but…" Don answered.

"Cool. Now please… I wanna meditate" Leo ended and closed his eyes; Don knew what that meant: conversation over. It was no use to insist; Leo could be as stubborn as he wanted.

"Ok, I give" Don sighed and left the dojo. The genius locked himself on his lab. In the dojo, the blue masked ninja smiled slightly.

"You can come out now" Leo said. From the shadows… a feminine silhouette came out.

"I can't believe Don fell for that. You're a great liar" Who said.

"I'm a ninja. That's my job" Leo said.

"Part of it" Who corrected.

"True. Now… about Mikey and Raph…" Leo continued.

"I'll make sure they regret their little investigation" Who grinned mischievously.

"Ok, that sounded creepy" Leo gave a scared gaze to Who.

"Relax, I'm just gonna have some fun with them" Who said leaving the dojo.

"Ok" Leo let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again, restarting his meditation.

**

* * *

Garage**

"Well, where do ya wanna search first?" Raph asked.

"Hmmm… don't know really. We could… nah… or maybe… nah…" Mikey said as he paced.

"Could ya decide already?" Raph said impatiently.

"Hey, it's not so easy!" Mikey replied.

"Psst… hey guys" A new voice appeared into the scene.

"WHO!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"I've heard that you wanted to ask me something" the girl said leaning on Raph's bike.

"Actually, we were "investigating"… sounds more _sophisticated_" Mikey said.

"Oh! Big words, Michelangelo?" Raph teased him.

"Too bad _you_ can't do it, Raphie-boy" Mikey teased him back.

"O…k… guess I'm not needed here so…" Who started to walk away.

"Wait, wait!" Mikey grabbed her hand.

"Yeah?" Who turned back.

"…*sigh*… ok, here's the deal: you've been with us for X-mas, New Year, Valentine, and our birthdays but…" Mikey started.

"We don't know when is yers, so we wanted to ask ya that" Raph ended.

"Ok, so…long story short: when is your birthday?" Mikey asked.

"You want_ me _to tell you?" Who said teasingly.

"Well, duh!" Mikey rolled eyes.

"Hmmm… ok. My birthday is…" Who started. Raph and Mikey leaned on, all their senses focused on her.

"... on February 31st" Who ended with a cheeky grin.

"Yay! Finally we know… hey! SO NOT COOL!" Mikey crossed arms angrily. He didn't like being teased. Who just laughed at the young ninja's distress.

"Quit playin' and tell us!" Raph insisted. Who took a deep breath.

"Nope… but if I were you… I'd ask Miss O' Neil" the girl said.

"She knows it?" Raph and Mikey said in unison.

"Could be… but you have to ask her first if you wanna be sure" Who continued.

"I still don't know why ya can't tell us yersefl!" Raph replied.

"It's funnier that way" Who smirked.

"She's right… after all, this is an investigation! C'mon Raph! To April's place!" Mikey yelled pulling Raph into the battleshell.

**

* * *

April's place**

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you here today" April said surprise at the sudden appearance of her green friends.

"This won't take so long, April. Just a simple question" Raph started.

"Ok… what is it?" April asked a little confused.

"When is Who's birthday?" Mikey asked, his recorder on and pointing to April.

"I don't know… sorry guys" April shrugged. Mikey and Raph looked at each other in puzzlement.

"But she said…" Mikey started before April cut him out.

"And you had to believe her? Guys, she's your friend and living with ninjas certainly can gives anyone some … lying skills" April chuckled.

"Aww shell, she fooled us!" Mikey said feeling disappointed and defeated.

"Ok… that's it!" Raph said pulling Mikey in the battleshell. Nobody (but Mikey) made a fool him and Who was _so_ going to pay for that.

"Guys?" April said in confusion; first a sudden visit and then a sudden good bye?

"Sorry April, we're gonna have some words with that weirdo chick" Raph explained.

"Ok, good luck… I guess" April said not so sure of her words. Raph didn't look so happy and the red haired girl knew what that meant.

"Poor Who… she's so dead when Raph finds her. Well… _if_… he finds her" April said to herself.

**

* * *

Lair**

"Back already?" Leo asked as he saw Mikey and Raph coming from the lair's door.

"Where da shell is she?" Raph growled.

"Haven't seen her" Leo answered turning his attention to the T.V again.

"Well, when you do… tell her we have some questions that need concrete and _real_ answers!" Mikey said angrily.

"Yeah, _that_… and a butt-kick, that's fer sure" Raph ended.

"Uhhh… now I'm _scared_" A voice from the shadows said.

"There ya are! Ya lil' liar!" Raph growled.

"That was totally not cool, dudette! We asked her and she doesn't know either!" Mikey said angrily.

"You asked her… what?" Who asked innocently.

"Don't cha play with us; with talkin' about yer birthday here!" Raph said crossing arms.

"Hmmm… I thought I've had told you already… _remembering, remembering_… Oh! _You _are the liars here; I already told you and I'm not gonna repeat it. Conversation _over_" Who said seriously.

"Wait a sec… I might be young but I'm not stupid and if my memory serves me well…" Mikey started.

"Which I doubt…" Raph mumbled teasingly.

"Uh? Whatever… if my memory serves me well, you never told us!" Mikey ended.

"What did I say to you in the garage?" Who asked.

"We asked April and she doesn't know it either!" Mikey answered.

"Aww… too bad. I already told you the date but you weren't paying attention so…" the girl turned around. Raph growled angrily, his patience running thin.

"Ok, I'm done with this stupidity! Yer gonna tell us right now or…" Raph said threateningly.

"Or you would do what?" Who face them with two well known needles.

"Er… W-Who… c-could you…p-put those things down, please?" Mikey stuttered nervously recognizing the syringes.

"Why should I?" Who teased. Mikey hid behind Raph who gave a deadly glare to the girl.

"I'll tell you this: you stop asking and I won't use these babies on you… _capisce_?" Who said.

"No, no, no. I ain't gonna fall fer that one again!" Raph said.

"Raph, you know she's talking serious!" Mikey tried to convince his brother. Raph rolled eyes and turned around to face his scared brother; it was incredible Mikey was afraid of a needle.

"Well, maybe ya can be a chicken but that ain't my case! I ain't the one afraid of…" Raph stopped at the sudden hit on his neck, fainting after receiving it. Raph's distraction had cost him.

"Pressure points. *sigh* Never gets old" Who smiled.

"You weren't gonna use the…" Mikey asked in confusion.

"I never mean to… I'm kinda short of needles right now. Ok… now you, Mr. Hamato Michelangelo… have you learnt the lesson?" Who asked twirling the needle in front of Mikey's face.

"Mmhmm… never _EVER_ in your life ask for a girl's birthday if she doesn't wanna tell you on the first try. Now, please don't put me to sleep!" Mikey pleaded.

"Ok, now take your brother to his room. I think he'll be asleep for the rest of the day" Who said.

Mikey complied the order immediately carrying Raph's sleeping form to his room; Leo just chuckled at the scene. Who sighed heavily slumping in the couch with her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"…*sigh*… and you have to live with them 24/7?" the girl said rubbing her temples. Leo nodded. After a few minutes of silence…

"When is your birthday?" Leo asked.

"Not you too, Leo!" Who slapped her forehead.

"I'm curious…and since anyone here has succeeded…" Leo said.

"Mr. Perfection has to do it instead?" Who completed the statement.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed feeling a little offended.

"Just kidding" Who chuckled.

"Why you've never told us?" Leo asked.

"Don't wanna" Who shrugged.

"At least a little clue?" Leo insisted.

"I already gave the clue. Not my problem they didn't get the message. Anyway I'm outta here; I have some work to do and… nope, I won't tell you either. Bye" Who said and left the room. Leo was now more confused.

"Shell, my head hurts! What's up with her and the mind games?" Leo said to himself. The blue masked ninja tried to analyze the message and 20 minutes later…

"Nice trick, Who. Very nice" Leo smirked.

**

* * *

Later in the afternoon… **

With Mikey and Raph watching a movie with Casey on his house, Splinter on April's place helping her with her training and Don working on the garage; the lair was peacefully quiet, perfect for the typing writer and her laptop. Who was extremely focused on her writing; the living room was empty and that meant the couch was Mikey-free… except for one little detail: there was another living being who hadn't left the lair.

"Think fast" the blue masked ninja said before throwing a little cupcake to Who. The girl caught it in time before it hit her head.

"What's this for?" Who asked in puzzlement as she continued typing.

"Nothing special really, just thought you were hungry" Leo said as he walked away.

Who shrugged; when she was about to bite the cupcake, the girl discovered the words "Gotcha" and her b-day date written on it with chocolate syrup. Who smirked as she felt the presence behind the couch.

"I know your secret" Leo said. Who chuckled.

"Know you'll figure. You won't tell them, right?" the girl asked.

"Nope" Leo said and walked away.

"Good" Who said and continued writing. She only had to remember to eat the evidence before another ninja turtle discover the writer's birthday date.

* * *

Did you figure it? Did you? Did you guess when it is? If you do, review or send me a nice b-day message; and if you wanna write me a fic … er… well, I'm just saying ^^' … no pressure, hehe!

With Love:

Who


End file.
